Earth and Snow
by Ecchi Girl
Summary: Morra and Jack's first time together. Its more of a random free-write I decided to post.


**Whoo! My first JackxMorra smut!**

She was old. Older than the guardians. She was one of the three Ancient Guardians, her brothers among her being Father Time, and the Man in the Moon. She was Mother Earth, or as she preferred Morra. She trusted her older brother Manny to watch over the earth and for her other brother to watch over the time stream. Leaving Morra to watch over the people and nature. She had been sitting in a forest looking at the budding flowers and smiling as its new life was brought into the world. And she thought of him. Jack Frost.

In over three thousand years, ever since she was reborn as Mother Earth, she had never fallen in love. It was a concept that was beyond her. She saw others fall in love but she thought as the Mother of all earth she couldn't. Then her brother granted Jack guardianship and she had a change of heart.

"Whatcha doing?" his voice suddenly broke the silence making her jump, nearly off her branch.

"Jeez, Jack, scare the life outta me why don't you?" Morra grabbed her chest as she pulled herself back onto her branch.

"Sorry," he chuckled as the wind set him down gently on the branch in front of her holding his staff and smiling at her as she traced the petal of the bud of the flower.

"Eh don't worry about it," she said smiling at him then waving him closer, "Watch. New birth." Jack leaned in closer his white hair mixing with her golden curly bangs as the bud sprouted and a new flower graced the world. A smile pulled at Jack's lips as he glanced up at Morra. She smiled back.

"Wow," he breathed, his cool breath washing over her mouth, so close to his. Her eyes flickered over his face with a broad smile.

"The miracle of rebirth after your frosts," she said with a chuckle. He raised an eyebrow in question but his lips were quirked in a cocky smile.

"I-I mean-" she spluttered a flush spreading across her cheeks.

"I understand," he smiled, "but sometimes the cold is nice and refreshing." He placed his hand on hers and she felt the familiar trilling chill up her spine and glanced at him.

"I-I see what you mean," she stammered over her words. Jack leaned forward a little, wary of the little flower and pressed his forehead against Morra's. The chill of his skin was welcome against her heated flesh. She closed her eyes relishing his cold touch.

"Morra, I don't want to hurt your flower," he said chuckling as she opened her eyes. She had gotten closer to him. She pulled back flushing upon realizing how close she had gotten to the man of winter.

"Sorry," she said, trying to catch her breath.

Jack gripped her chin and pulled her face to his, "Don't be," he whispered, cupping her face and kissing her. Morra gasped at the sharp delightful cold of the boy's lips on hers. It was like ice and so amazing it raised chill bumps all down her spine.

"I'm not," he said pulling away softly. Morra raised her eyelids halfway to look into his shimmering blue eyes.

"I'm not either. Not now," she said. "Come on," she said taking his hand and floating from the branch. He grabbed his staff and smiled following her as she floated around and flew off quickly laughing as he followed her.

"Where are we going?" he asked laughing behind her.

"To Nature's Palace," she said smiling and spinning in the sky. "You haven't seen an Ancient Guardian's palace yet and I think as my boyfriend it's high time you did."

His eyes were wide in surprise but he soon followed smiling. They raced across the sky laughing and spinning in the cold night air they burst from the canopy into the beautiful moonlight. Morra and Jack stopped in the light of the moon. Morra nodded in greeting to her brother before taking Jack's hand and smiling.

"What was that about?" Jack asked as they began to fly once again.

"Just my brother's being over protective," she rolled her eyes. "Tyme knew this was coming so I don't expect to hear anything from him but Manny just said you better take good care of me. A silent warning to you through me I suppose." This just confused poor Jack what did her elder brothers know that he apparently didn't.

"What?" he asked, curious. Morra smiled and shrugged.

"I dunno. They won't tell me. Brothers," she said laughing and rolling her eyes. Jack looked at her even more confused now as the green clad girl soared through the sky with him, leading him to her palace.

Her golden hair was streaming behind her, some woven into little braids, other strands free, and still others bound with feathers and leaves and such. Her shoulders were bare but she wore a green tube top style shirt and had golden cuffs on her arms. A brown belt over a light green waist tunic and forest green leggings adorned her waist. As they flew the golden bangles on her ankles clinked.

"Come on, Jack!" she called laughing and shooting to the stars before diving back to earth at breakneck speeds.

He laughed following her but almost stopped short when she disappeared into a hollowed out tree.

"Come on, slowpoke," she laughed. "I can't believe you challenged Bunny to a race when you are this slow!"

At this Jack smirked and sped up getting within inches of her before grabbing her ankle and pulling her toward him. The tunnel was so small that as he passed her they were no more than two inches apart. He saw her bright blue eyes widen in surprise as he winked and sped past her.

Only when he reached a labyrinth of tunnels did he stop. She floated to the ground beside him and smiled leaning on his shoulder in a friendly fashion.

"Know which way to go there speed demon?" she asked jovially looking up into his face, her eyes laughing.

"Ahhh no."

"That's why, in this case, you should let the girl win," she snickered tapping his nose before rising from the ground again. "Now come on!" she laughed. "I want to show you the Hall of Seasons!"

"Hall of What?"

"Hall of seasons, it is _so _beautiful. It has a different season on each wall and you can actually step into the season and feel the grass or snow or leaves under your feet. It shows where the seasons are in the world and can take you to them," Morra said swirling her arms wide. Jack smiled happy to see her so joyful.

"Come on," she said grabbing his hand and running through the halls of her palace. Vines twined the walls and flowers curled around doors. The soil underneath their feet was solid and the halls smelled of Earth. It was a beautiful palace until they got to a large ornate door that had no handles on it.

"How do you open the door?" he asked, looking closer at the door but not even seeing a seam for the doors to open.

Morra smiled and stepped forward, eyes lighting up as she pressed the palm to the door as light lit up around it and the doors swung open.

Jack stepped forward his mouth open in surprise and shock as he entered the room. The walls were alive with the seasons and he could feel the warmth from the sun, the familiar chill of the snow, the sweet spring breeze, and crisp fall wind. His eyes wide he turned a full circle in the center of the room before his eyes landed on Morra standing in the door with a grin on her face.

"Like it?" she asked stepping forward.

"It's amazing!" he gasped.

She smiled and stepped up to the winter wall, "I like this one." Her fingers traced over the wall and slipped through drawing a small handful of snow out into the room and handing it to him.

Jack smiled and sent a small breeze and swirl it around her, lifting her hair. She smiled, lifting her feet off of the ground letting it carry her in the breeze. The breeze dissipated and her feet touched the ground again.

"I thought you didn't like winter," he said. Morra shrugged.

"I don't really, but I do like the beautiful views," she said flushing and glancing at him. He blushed a little at her meaning his cheeks tinting a pale pink over his pale white skin.

"R-really?"

Morra shrugged turning away so he couldn't see her blush deepen. She looked at the wall of winter before her. The ice suddenly changed shape before her eyes. Her breath caught in her throat as the ice formed a heart shape before her eyes.

She glanced up as she sensed Jack directly behind her. He smiled at her kindly as the ice finished forming the heart. He tentively wrapped his arm around her waist pulling her into his side.

Morra blushed as he dipped his head lower and kissed her softly.

"Wow," she breathed her breath frosting at the cold from his mouth. She smiled up at him grabbing his face and pulling him back into her lips for a better kiss. Jack, a bit taken aback, stiffened up at first until she wrapped her arm encouragingly around his neck and he wrapped his arms around her waist as she pressed her form against his. Jack held her closer and felt chill bumps rise along her skin.

"This might not be such a good idea," he whispered in her ear.

"Why?" Morra asked, pressing herself closer to him.

"You could catch your death," he said.

"Hahaha, I am Earth, I am sure I have felt colder," she whispered.

"B-but," he started. Morra pressed her finger to his lips.

"Think about it North Pole, South Pole, WINTER. Where do they take place?"

"On Earth," he says a bit confused.

"And who am I?"

"Morra?" he drawled out still confused. Morra rolled her eyes.

"Alright Jack Frost, not what I meant," she muttered.

"You mean as Mother Earth?"

"Bingo, so keep it up I can take it," she whispered.

He smiled and traced her cheek , cupping her face and kissed her fiercely, moaning into her warm skin.

Being winter itself, Jack had never been kissed and as he was practically invisible for three hundred years, he never tried to kiss anyone. It was an amazing sensation and he loved it. He hugged her closer and ran his fingers through her messily attractive hair.

Her own fists clenched tightly in his snow colored hair and she suddenly pressed her body closer to his, shifting her body against his. He gripped his staff tighter and she moaned into his mouth before pulling back.

"Mmm," she smiled, "Kiss me more," she moaned.

Jack didn't hesitate to respond as his lips smashed into hers and he pulled her flush against him. Morra suddenly placed her palm against his chest stopping him.

"Wait. I have a better place we can do this," she said taking his hand once again and lifting off to fly somewhere.

"Where are we going?" Jack asked out of curiosity.

"My room," Morra answered curtly.

"Wha-" he started but he didn't question the older wiser girl. With a wave of her hand the large double doors opened and she pulled him in.

She pushed him against the wall and kissed him again, "Kiss me," she demanded, tugging at his hair.

Jack obliged willingly pressing his lips against hers as his arms wrapped firmly around her waist. Morra took his hand and slid it down her waist until he was cupping the curvature of her backside through her Egyptian style tunic/skirt.

He gasped in surprise and she took the liberty to push her tongue into his mouth and run it along his own tongue. She pressed her form against his and smirked against him. Morra slid her hands up underneath his blue hoodie.

Jack jumped a little in surprise but as soon as her skin had left his he realized how much he liked it and pushed his chest back into her warm hands. Morra smiled and nuzzled his neck. Jack started kissing a trial along her jaw and up to ear and back down to the corner of her mouth.

"Are we really doing this?" he gasped in surprise and happiness.

"Depends on if you want to or not," she said with a knowing smirk.

"I think it might just be fun," he whispered against her lips.

"Ohh you have nooo idea," Morra smiled, fisting her hands in his hood and pulling him toward their bed and pushing him down straddling his hips.

She lowered her lips to his and resumed kissing him fiercely. His hand traveled up her thigh and he smiled into her kiss.

"Mmm now you're getting the hang of it," she whispered softly into his lips.

She slid her hands back under his shirt and softly pulled it over his head. Once she had him free of his blue hoodie she leaned back on her heels and admired his figure beneath her.

"What?" he asked when he saw her moon-mazed expression gazing over his form.

"Just… wow. I wasn't expecting you to look this damned good," she said, running a hand over his sculpted chest. He hissed as she ran her sharp fingernails over his chest.

He ran his hand over to the tie in front of her tunic/skirt tracing his fingers along the seams of her leggings. She shivered at his cool touch and smiled down at him.

"Nice?" he asked softly.

"Veerry nice," she purred her hips shifting atop his. Jack gasped in surprise at the sudden feeling of her against him.

She smirked and he rubbed his hands under her own top, his cold hands raising chill bumps along her flat tight skin.

Morra sighed and shifted into him sighing his name. He ran her hands around her waist and up her back pulling her closer to his chest. She lay across his chest compliantly running her hands up and down his strong arms.

"I like the feeling of you on top of me," he whispered softly.

"Mmm, I like you beneath me," she whispered back.

"I wonder something," he smirked. Morra looked at Jack a bit confused seconds before he rolled and pinned her beneath him. She looked up at him with wide sapphire eyes her hands clutched close to her chest.

"Jack?" her eyes were wide as he leaned closer to her a playful smirk on his face.

"Just thought I would see how it felt to be on top," he grinned.

"And how do you like it, Frost?" she asked with a smile.

"I find it rather invigorating, Earth," he said returning her smile.

"Hmm delightful," she responded.

"As guardian of Fun, I feel it is my duty to delight."

"You are doing a really good job… but tell me Sir Guardian of Fun, how do you plan to one up yourself?"

"I have a few things in mind," he said smiling.

"That sounds rather intriguing."

"Hmm," he smiled wickedly, "Oh the fun I have planned for you, Mother Earth."

"Shut up and show me," she demanded hooking her leg around his hip and thigh running up and down his leg suggestively.

He dipped down and kissed her fiercely running his hands down her waist and nipping along her collarbone. She arched up into him gasping his name as he tried to pull her tunic/skirt from her.

"C-can you get this thing off?" he asked suddenly frustrated.

She smiled and shifted a clip on her belt that looked like a simple adornment and the tunic/skirt and belt slid from her form around her waist before she reached up and framed his face with her hands.

He gave a crooked smile and ran his hand up her thin waist, over the curve of her hip and breasts. She sighed and shifted into his light, cold touch.

"Jack," she sighed as she began running her own hands up and down his strong chest.

He watched with a smile as chill bumps ran over her pale skin. He slid one hand under her tube top and relished the warmth her skin gave off. Only when she shifted one arm and the light glinted off of her golden bracelets did he realize she still wore them.

Jack grabbed her arm and ran his fingers over the cold metal. They were solidly on her arms and had no seams that he could see. It was almost as if they were a part of her skin.

"How 'bout these? Can you get them off?" he asked jokingly. Morra smiled and snapped her fingers the golden bands falling off onto the bed which Jack pushed into the floor beside them.

"Can you handle the rest, stud?" she asked with a grin.

"I think I can manage," he said, laying back across her and running his hands over her now bare arms.

"Hmm excellent answer," she said as he pushed her top ever higher.

By now her pale beautiful stomach was bared and the cloth was bunched up beneath her breasts. Her breath was coming heavily as his skin ran over hers in circles sending light trills of delight through her body.

"Ohhh yeah!" she groaned arching up into his touch. She ran her thigh up his and wrapped it around his waist her other bare foot running up and down his calf, bunching one pant leg at his knee.

"Morra," he sighed into her stomach as he kissed up her warm flesh, his fingers ghosting under the bunched fabric to her breast bindings.

"Mmm, don't be scared to venture," she purred clenching one of her fists in his snow white hair. "You never know how much we both may like it."

"Sounds intriguing," he said repeating her words from earlier.

"Why don't you try it Guardian?" she asked softly.

Jack smiled at her and kissed her mouth strongly and she purred into his mouth arching up into his touch. He slipped his cold hand under her breast bindings and flicked his thumb over her pert nipple raising it to a point.

"Yesss!" she hissed as he gently squeezed her breast and started to slip the top and the bindings over her head.

Once she had been free of all of her upper body clothing Jack sat back on his heels to observe her as she had him moments earlier. Morra smiled and stretched like a cat, thrusting her breasts forward and stretching her skin delightfully across the muscles in her stomach.

"How 'bout it? Like what you see, Jack?" she asked.

"Oh very much," he smirked leaning down and kissing her, trailing his cold lips down over her collar bone, over her chest, sucking a pert nipple into his mouth, the cold of his touch bringing it to a delighted point.

"Ah!" she gasped arching up into him and rubbing along his strong muscular back.

He shifted against her, his hands gripping at her hips and nudging against her with his growing problem. She gasped in pleasure pulling him closer as the fire burned in her belly and she called his name softly.

"Jack," her voice was barely more than a whisper.

"Hmm?" he asked still twirling one hardened nub with his tongue. She groaned her body shifting and rocking against his form. He stopped and pulled his mouth from her breast.

"Jackson Overland Frost, don't you dare stop," she groaned looking at him as sternly as she possibly could, which considering her current state, was rather difficult.

"Oh but Morra," he crooned running his hands down her body into the waistband of her leggings. She groaned and shifted her hips up into his cold touch. "I like seeing you writhe like this."

"Jack!" she gasped. He started inching her leggings over her long creamy legs.

"Such pale skin for such a terran girl," he said with a smirk. "I thought you said you liked the sun."

"I do but I prefer my brother's light," she said. "But now I want winter's frost." Jack shuddered at the sound of her voice asking for him.

"And I want to feel the Earth's strong embrace," he said smiling back.

No sooner had he said this than she grabbed him tightly around his torso and pulled him close to her own torso. Her strong arms locked around his waist. His cold breath danced over her lips and a smile was painted on her face.

"That was sneaky and underhanded," he said.

"No," she crooned, "_This_ is sneaky and underhanded." With that she flipped them and straddled his hips grinding into him. "What I did was fulfill my guardian's request."

"Your guardian?"

"Well you will be mine shortly," she said, "At least if we keep up this pace you will be. And I will be all yours too."

"Hmm, I like that," he said leaning up and kissing her, knotting is cold fingers into her warm golden hair.

"Thought you might," she said grinding against him. He groaned and clutched at her hip. She slid her hands from his waist and over his torso, over strong muscles to his pants waistband.

Her lithe fingers started plucking at the tie in the front. Jack gave a little moan as Morra plucked at the strings in one hand and she kneaded the rather promising bulge between his legs. He bucked up into her hand as she continued to knead gently his hard erection.

"M-Morra!" he groaned his form shaking. She pulled away and slid his leggings down his waist and tossed them aside leaving him bare before her.

The girl flushed looking over the ice spirits strong body. "By Artimis what have I gotten myself into?" she breathed.

"Mora?" he called as she moved from astride his hips and stood beside her bed. He watched as she slid her thumbs in the sides of her undergarment and slid them down her strong legs shimmying her hips and smiling over her shoulder at him. His eyes were tracing along her beautiful creamy skin over her well-shaped backside up to her sparkling blue eyes.

"I was just thinking the same thing," he whispered staring at her.

"Oh?" she purred coily sitting back on the bed beside him. "So the guardian of fun has decided to back down?"

"Whoever gave you that impression, my dear Morra, was sorely mistaken." With that he grabbed her wrist and pulled her back down on top of him.

"Glad to hear it, Jack," she said smiling and leaning down and kissing him fiercely.

He grabbed her and pulled her back down kissing her like his very life, his very existence depended on her kiss. Jack shifted so that Morra's knees were on either side of him. She wrapped her legs tightly around his waist and let him kiss over her neck, collarbone, back up over to her lips again.

"You ready?" she asked tracing her hand down his chest and gently fondling his erection.

"Only if you are," he breathed.

"Oh I am so very wet. I am more than ready," she groaned shifting her hips beneath him.

He lowered himself, gently pushing into her and biting his lip as her face contorted in pain. Her fists balled in pain as he pushed deeper into her. He slowed and contemplated pulling from her.

"No! Don't stop!" she gasped. "It's supposed to hurt a girl the first time. Go! When you fill me just… just stop. Wait for me," she gasped.

Jack bit his lip easing gently into her maiden sex. Morra's eyes were scrunched shut and tears leaked down the sides of her cheeks.

"Easy," he crooned gasping at the tight sex as he sheathed himself into her.

"I'm okay," she tried to assure him, despite her labored breath and the obvious pain in her eyes.

"A-Are you sure?" he gasped out still overcome with the sensation of how tight she was all around him.

"Mmm-hmm," she muttered, "You can move a little if you want."

Jack slipped out from her core, feeling Morra's walls pulling him back in, delivering the most wonderful sensations all through his body causing the winter spirit to groan in delight.

Morra gasped and arched back curling in on herself. Jack eased back into her gently and she relaxed a bit more into his touch.

"Easy," she whispered as he slipped into her a little too fast looking for the sweet friction against his member and her tight walls moving against him.

"Sorry," he groaned barely able to form a word.

"It's alright, just… gently please," she reminded him running her hands through his snowy hair.

"Mm," he hummed against her neck as his cold lips left a gentle frost there. Morra hissed in delight at the contact and arched up into him.

He moved out gently before slipping slowly back in. By now the pain had ebbed considerably and Morra's whimper was starting to sound more like a moan. Jack eased out and in once more and Morra gave a blissful moan and sigh.

"Oh yeeesss," she groaned shifting her own hips and rocking back and forth against him, "Jaaack."

She wrapped her legs tightly around his hips urging him to go faster, to which the winter spirit complied grateful for the increase in friction to his engorged member in her hot core.

Morra wrapped her legs around Jack's hips tightening her grip as he shifted into his lover again. She rocked back and forth bucking up into his thrusts, trying to keep time with him.

"I take it, it doesn't hurt anymore?" he grunted out.

"You better believe it, Moonbeam. Dear mercy it is almost too good!" she gasped rolling into him. She gave a scream when he suddenly hit her sweet spot deep in her core her head thrashed and drool dripped from her mouth.

"Good, then with your permission, princess, I will pick up the pace," he groaned into her neck and thrusting hard into her causing her to groan as he hit her sweet spot again.

"Ohhh nnn. If you weren't giving me mind numbing… p-pleasure right now… nnnhh… I would kick your sexy aaahhhh ass for that princess commmment," she groaned tightening her grip on his shoulders and hips with her arms and legs.

"Oh God, Morra," Jack gasped thrusting into her harder and faster. The elemental moon child tossed her head back and moaned his name throatily bucking wildly into his thrusts trying to meet him thrust for thrust and take him in deeper.

"J-Jack!" she gasped her nails biting into his skin again. "Close!"

"Me too," he groaned his hands moving to her hips, grasping them tightly as he picked up his pace, pounding into her.

Morra's mouth opened in a wordless gasp as she shifted her entire body with his. Her walls suddenly clamped tightly around his member and it triggered his own orgasm. Jack called her name and buried himself deep in her releasing his cooling seed into her hot sex. She let out a scream of his name and clawed desperately at his back as she rode out her high.

Jack collapsed beside her, pulling free from her. Morra gave a slight flinch as Jack pulled himself from her and pulled her into his arms, and pulling the blankets over them, combing her tangled gold hair with his icy fingers.

"Wow," she gasped, looking up into Jack's pale grinning face and running her fingers through his hair.

"Yeah… wow," he replied. "That was amazing."

"Yeah…" she agreed still grinning drowsily up into his eyes.

"Sleep?" he asked

"Like the dead," she agreed.

**Well there is their first time together. I am rather proud of it.**


End file.
